Lust
by i.love.twilight008
Summary: Lemon! What happens when Bella is left alone in the Cullen mansion with Emmett? BxE BxEm RxE
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

I lay wrapped in Edwards arms on his huge gold bed, his cold body pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and wished that I could just stay here forever. I felt Edward's lips lightly brush the top of my hair, and it sent a shiver down my spine. I looked up at him, and he smiled. His beautiful, crooked smile still did not cease to knock the breath out of me.

"I probably wont be here when you wake up in the morning," he said softly.

"Why not?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"We're all leaving early tomorrow to go hunting, but I'll be back by noon. I promise."

"Okay," I mumbled. "I guess that means that we'll have to say goodbye now." I leaned up and gently kissed his lips. He kissed me back while pulling my tighter into his arms. I rolled over so I was now positioned on top of him, and I kissed him more passionately, sliding my tongue eagerly into his mouth. My hands traveled under his t-shirt, and my fingers roamed over his perfect muscles. Edward cupped my face and gently pulled it away from his.

"I think it's time for bed," he said gently.

"No," I moaned, leaning in for another kiss, but he pulled me away again before my lips could reach his. "Edward, why do you insist on waiting? I love you. I want you."

"I love you too, and believe me, I want you, but we've already had this conversation, Bella. We're waiting until after we get married."

I groaned and rolled over so I was lying with my back to him. He stroked my back consolingly and I couldn't help smiling slightly. It was hard to stay mad at him for long. I turned back into his arms, and he stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, it was to an empty bed. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my cell and called Charlie. He thought I was having a sleepover with Alice and I promised I would call when I woke up.

"Hello?" said Charlie groggily. It sounded as if he too had just woken.

"Hi," I said. "I just got up. I'll be home soon."

"All right. See you soon Bells."

"Bye."

I crawled out of bed and threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts. I then walked to the nearest bathroom to wash my face. The whole house was silent. Just as I reached the bathroom door, it opened and out stepped Emmett. I jumped back in surprise. I saw that he was only wearing boxers and my cheeks flushed. I had always known that Emmett was huge, but with barely any clothes on, his muscles seemed to have gotten even bigger, which I didn't think was possible. I had always found Emmett very attractive. Edward was beautiful, no doubt, but Emmett undeniably had a much sexier body.

"Hi Bella," said Emmett, with an odd glint in his eyes.

"H-how come you didn't go hunting with everyone else?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes on his face, and not his gorgeous body. Edward's body seemed skinny and weak compared to his.

"Didn't feel like it," he said, shrugging. "I wanted to stay here with you."

He moved toward me in a stealthy, predatory way. My heart pace quickened as I backed up with each step he took toward me, until I bumped into the wall. Emmett chuckled. Standing very close in front of me and not allowing me to get around him, Emmett leaned closer until the two of us were only a hair-width apart.

"Come on, you know you want me," Emmett muttered in my ear. I was breathing fast. My whole body felt hot. I did want him, but I loved Edward too much. I tried to move away from him, but Emmett put one hand on the wall on each side of my head, blocking me in.

"Please move your hands." My voice was barely audible, but Emmett obviously could hear me.

"Yes, I'll move my hands," he growled as he grabbed me into his arms and began kissing me. Using all my strength, I tried to get away from him, but he held me to him effortlessly.

"Let me go," I whispered, not looking at him.

"Why should I let you go?"

"Because I don't want-"

He leaned his face close to mine and looked me square in the eye. "Don't want to fuck me? Like hell you don't. Edward wont give you what you want, but baby, I sure as hell will."

He kissed me passionately as his hands cupped my bottom and pulled me even closer to him. I was frightened, yet it felt so good. Edward had never kissed me like this, and I had never felt so turned on in my life. I willed myself not to respond to his kisses. Emmett suddenly grabbed my tank top and bra in his hand and I gasped as he ripped them both off. Their shreds fell to the floor. Emmett stared hungrily at my breasts, which were pressed against his hard torso. I could feel his penis growing inside his boxers.

"How long can you hold out against me, Bella?" muttered Emmett. "If I do this?" Bending his head, he kissed the top of my breasts. "Or this?" Moving his mouth downward, he caressed my breast with his thumb. But I stood rigid, unmoving, still willing myself not to respond to him. Yet I could feel my panties growing wet. Emmett smiled triumphantly, and I realized that he could smell it. I could feel myself turning red from the tip of my toes to my hairline..

"I knew you wanted me," he said, before leaning down and sucking my hard nipples. I tried not to moan in pleasure. He stood up straight again staring at my face. "Edward will never fuck you and he'll never turn you into a vampire. He's not man enough. You deserve someone better. Someone who can give you what you want. You look so innocent, but you're burning with desire, and if you don't get what you want soon, you're gonna burst. So let me fulfill your wishes baby."

I looked up and met Emmett's blazing eyes. I could sense in them the passion and lust that I was feeling, and I couldn't hold back any longer. My hands were shaking slightly as I placed them on his chest and moved them along his smooth, hard muscles. Emmett's lips moved down my body, whiles his hands caressed my breasts. When his lips reached my waist, he knelt down before me and unbuttoned my shorts by hand, but unzipped them with his teeth. He slipped them off. He stood up again and his hands roamed up my inner thighs.

"Eager, are we?"

It was then that I realized that my panties were no longer just damp, but completely soaked, clinging like a second skin. Emmett ripped them off. He started rubbing my clit while pushing his tongue into me. I moaned as he went faster. I threw my head back in pleasure just as he stopped and stood up. He slipped off his boxer. I couldn't help staring at his penis, which almost a foot long. I didn't know how it was ever going to fit inside me. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms legs around him as he thrusted his hard penis into me. It was very painful and my face showed it, but Emmett didn't slow down. My fingernails dug into his back as he pounded me into the wall. The pain was easing and I started feeling an immense amount of pleasure.

"Faster," I moaned. He went faster and faster as he and I moaned in pleasure. I grinded my hips into him with each thrust.

"Emmett," I gasped as I felt my release. I felt Emmett's a moment later.

I heard a scream from behind us. I turned my head, and to my horror, saw Rosalie standing in the hallway, looking livid…


	2. Suggestions please!

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it.

A lot of you have expressed that you would like me to continue this story, which I think I might. I'm just not really sure where I want it to go just yet. Please give me any suggestions you may have or what you want to see in the upcoming chapters in the reviews. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Bella**

I froze, my legs still wrapped around Emmett's waist. In a split second Emmett was by Rosalie's side and I crashed to the ground.

I heard a loud bang as Rosalie pushed Emmett into the wall with all her might. She then turned to me and our eyes met.

"You," she hissed, her voice deadly. And she pounced.

Before I even had time to scream, Emmett's arms were holding Rosalie back.

"LET GO OF ME!" shrieked Rosalie, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "LET ME AT HER!"

"Bella, leave," said Emmett sternly.

I scrambled to my feet and ran down the staircase not meeting Rosalie's or Emmett's eyes.

"GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!" I heard Rosalie scream.

I tripped at the bottom of the stairs and fell the rest of the way down to the hard wood floor but I got right back up and kept running. I reached the front door and opened the nearby coat closet and grabbed the longest jacket in there and put it on over my naked body, and I was out the door.

I got into my car, but I was trembling too much to start it. Tears were now streaming down my face too. What had I done? I had ruined everything! Rosalie would tell Edward and he would never forgive me. None of the Cullens would. I had to fix this. I was about to reach into the coat pocket for my cell, when I remembered that this wasn't my coat and that I had left my cell in Edward's room.

Taking a deep breath, I started the car and drove home as quickly as I could. I pulled into my driveway, and to my relief, Charlie was not home. I went upstairs to my bedroom and got dressed, but what I really wanted to do was take a long shower and wash all the guilt and shame off of me. But I had to do damage control first. I told myself it didn't matter if I hurt Emmett in order to ensure I still had Edward, since it was really Emmett's fault to begin with.

I walked over to my desk, picked up the portable phone, and dialed Edward's cell number. It was ringing. Please pick up, I thought to myself.

"Hello?" said Edward.

"Hey," I said shakily, "It's me, Bella."

"Are you okay?" asked Edward, his voice soft and velvety. "Whose phone are you using?"

"It's my home phone," I said. "I forgot my cell at your house."

"How is everything?"

I was quiet.

"Bella?"

I broke down sobbing. "Oh, Edward," I cried, trying to take control of myself.

"Bella, what is it?" said Edward, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I – I was raped."

Once I said the lie, I knew there was no going back. But this was the only way, I reassured myself.

I heard Edward gasp. "Bella, are you hurt? Did you tell Charlie? Who did this?" His voice was a mix of shock, concern, and anger.

"No, no, I'm fine, just shaken up."

"I'm on my way to your house. Stay there. Everything's going to be okay."

There was a click and the line was dead. I quickly got into the shower. I needed to wash every trace of Emmett off of me. Five minutes later I got out, wrapped a towel around my wet body, and went back to my room. Edward was there, panting.

"Edward!" I said, running up to him. I hugged him and lay my head against his chest. His cold arms held me, making me shiver, but I didn't mind.

"Bella, you need to tell me everything that happened," said Edward softly. "Then we'll go to the police so they can find the nasty bastard who did this to you."

I had never heard Edward swear before. I looked into his eyes and anger burned there like I had never seen before.

I cleared my throat and stammered, "I- I left your room in the morning and Em- Emmett was there, and he- he took advantage of me."

Edward stepped back, shocked. Before I could say another word he vanished through the window.

**Edward**

I crashed through the door to my house and shouted for Emmett. My whole body was shaking. I had never felt rage like this before. I wanted to tear him apart and burn all the pieces. He was no longer a brother of mine.

I saw Rosalie coming down the staircase.

Rosalie. I had forgotten about her. This news concerned her just as much as it concerned me. I would have to be the one to break the news to her.

As she rounded the staircase, I saw her face. Her usually stunning face looked drawn and her normally bright blue eyes were bloodshot. Had Emmett told her?

"Edward, do I have news for you," said Rosalie with a twisted smile, walking to where I was standing in the foyer. "You wont believe who I walked in on doing the nasty."

"Rosalie-"

"My husband and your precious girlfriend," she spat.

"You saw him raping her? Where did he go?" I seethed.

"Raping her?" said Rosalie, laughing mirthlessly. "It wasn't rape. You should have heard her moaning his name. Oh, was she enjoying it."

"Shut up, Rose. This isn't a joke," I said, my hands shaking. I balled them into fists. "He raped her. And I'm going to kill him. So tell me where he went!"

"Is that what she told you?" said Rosalie, rolling her eyes. "What a little, cheating liar."

"WHERE DID HE GO!" I shouted. I did not have time for her taunts.

"I don't know and I don't care," said Rosalie. "I kicked him out of this house and I never want him mentioned again. For all I know he's already out of the country. Now, listen closely. When the rest of the family comes home, you tell them that I got into a huge fight with him and he left. I don't need everyone knowing that he cheated on me with a little human slut."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

Rosalie turned around and walked back up the stairs.

"Rose, wait" I said.

She turned around.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"I'm more sorry for you, Edward, because you believe her."

And with that, Rosalie walked away.

**Bella**

I sat on my bed, waiting for Edward to return. I hoped that he wouldn't be able to find Emmett. I didn't want to think about what Edward might try to do to Emmett if he found him. I wondered how big of a mess I had created. I had never felt so guilty.

I heard a rustle and saw that Edward had come back into my room through the window. He sat next to me on the bed.

"Did you find him?" I whispered.

"No," said Edward. "He's gone. Rosalie kicked him out. I doubt if we'll ever see him again."

"I just want to forget that it ever happened," I said.

"Are you sure?" said Edward.

"Yes," I said. "Let's never mention it again."

"All right," said Edward, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

Edward spent the day with me at my house. When Charlie came home at nine, Edward told me he was going back to his house for a little while to see how everyone was dealing with the disappearance of Emmett, but he said he'd be back later. I went up to my bedroom, put on my pajamas, turned out the light, and crawled into bed.

I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard a deep voice growl, "Hello Bella."

I opened my eyes. "Emmett!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to thank you for destroying my life," he said nonchalantly. "That was smart of you to say I raped you. No consequences for you. Good job."

"You did rape me!" I said. "You came on to me! You took advantage of me! I told you to stop!"

"As I recall, you were moaning in pleasure and telling me to go faster."

"What do you want from me, Emmett?" I said, exasperatedly.

"I just want you to apologize" said Emmett.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"That's not what I had in mind," said Emmett. The predatory glint was back in his eyes. I gulped nervously.

"Kneel on the floor in front of me, Bella," commanded Emmett.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"You heard me," said Emmett. "If you want all your guilt to be gone, do as I tell you."

I crawled out of bed and knelt before Emmett.

"I'm sorry," I said again, completely humiliated.

"Again, not what I had in mind," said Emmett, smiling mischievously. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers down so that his long, hard dick was right in my face.

"Suck it," he growled.

I timidly opened my mouth, and Emmett put his hand on the back of my head making me take the whole thing at once. I gagged for a moment and tried to pull away but his hand stayed planted on the back of my head. He kept it there until I felt like I was going to explode and then he finally let me free. I gasped for air but for only a few moments before he pulled me back in moving my head back and forth how he pleased. His juices filled my mouth. The taste was so foreign to me that I went to spit it out but before I could he grabbed me roughly by the jaw.

"Swallow it," he ordered, and part from fear and part to please him, I swallowed the juices without a whimper.

"Alright I'm finished," said Emmett. "For now."

And he was gone.

Gasping for breath, I got back into bed and pulled the covers over me. I wondered if and when Emmett would return. What if he came back sometime when Edward was here? Just as my thoughts were turning to Edward, I spotted him coming through the window. He lied down on the bed beside me, above the covers.

"How's everything at home?" I asked.

"Not good," said Edward. "Rose didn't want anyone else to know that Emmett cheated on her, so she made up some other lie about why he ran away. They're all pretty upset about it, especially Carlisle."

"It just doesn't make sense that Emmett would do what he did," I said. "Him and Rosalie have been happy together for so long. Why would he want to ruin that?"

"I have no idea," said Edward. "Why don't you try to get some rest."

"Okay," I murmured. "But Edward, I think you should go back home tonight. Your family needs you and- and after everything that happened today, I kind of just want to be alone. Is that okay?"

"If you're sure that's what you want, my love," whispered Edward, gently kissing my forehead.

"I'm sure," I said. "And please tell Rosalie that I'm very sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," said Edward. "She's only trying to put the blame on you because she doesn't want to think of Emmett that way, but she'll come to her senses soon enough."

"Goodnight," I said, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight," said Edward. I felt him get off the bed and I heard the rustle as he left through the window and then I was asleep.

I awoke with a start. I groggily looked over at my clock. It was three in the morning. I figured it must have been a bad dream that woke me up and I closed my eyes to go back to sleep when I heard movement. I sat up and saw a man standing at the edge of my bed.

Emmett was back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Emmett**

Bella sat up and stared at me, wide-eyed. Her hair was tousled and one of the straps of her tank top had slipped off her shoulder. She wasn't wearing a bra and I could see her nipples through the thin material of her top. She had no idea how unbelievably sexy she was. I was already getting hard just looking at her.

"What do you want, Emmett?" whispered Bella. "I already did what you told me. Please just leave me alone," she pleaded.

"I could," I said. "But that would be no fun for me. And now that I've been kicked out of the Cullen family, I have no one else to talk to. It's been a very lonely night."

"So you want to talk?" said Bella, looking skeptical.

"Not quite," I growled.

I climbed onto the bed and grabbed her wrists and put them above her head. I took off my belt and used it to tie her wrists to one of the rails of her headboard.

"Emmett!" she squealed. "Let me go!"

I chuckled and unzipped my jeans letting the bulge in my boxers be revealed. I watched her squirm around for a bit before tearing off her pajamas. I sat back and looked at her exposed body.

She was so beautiful. Making love to a vampire was nothing compared to fucking a human. Bella was warm, soft, and delicate. She turned me on more than Rosalie ever had. I did not regret sleeping with Bella at all. I'd stopped loving Rosalie years ago and Bella was the best sex I'd ever had.

I took off my clothes and slowly climbed on top of her, my hard dick rubbing against her legs as it moved closer and closer to her entrance. I kissed her hungrily, my tongue roaming the inside of her mouth. She tasted delicious. She kissed me back, her tongue timidly entering my mouth. I broke our lips apart and trailed kisses down her neck until I reached her breasts. I took her left nipple in my mouth. I tugged on it with my teeth and she started to moan as I began sucking on it. I squeezed her other breast at the same time. I felt so warm and soft beneath my cold, stone-hard hand.

I let go of her breast and slid my hand down to her clit and rubbed it. I could feel her warm wetness. She groaned louder and louder as I continued to rub her, but I stopped before she could orgasm.

"Don't stop," she moaned, her eyes closed.

"What was that?" I asked, grinning.

"Don't stop," she said, looking into my eyes.

"What do you want, Bella?" I said, my voice husky.

"I want you," she murmured.

"Your going to have be more explicit," I said, staring back into her chocolate eyes. She glared at me, knowing that I was torturing her on purpose.

"I want you to fuck me, Emmett."

I gave no warning before grabbing her hips and plunging deep inside of her. She was so wet and tight. I started pumping harder and faster. Her breath came in short gasps. She began to grind her hips into me. I started humping her so fast she couldn't help but moan.

"Harder," she panted.

I rammed my dick up her harder and I felt her getting wetter and wetter. I continued to pound into her. She threw her head back and moaned even louder. Then I released my load into her. She moaned with pleasure and I thrust into her one last time.

**Bella**

I was panting heavily, Emmett still on top of me. He removed his belt from my wrists and he rolled over so he was lying next to me.

"That was fun," he said.

"Emmett, this has to stop," I said. "I can't keep hurting Edward. And what about Rosalie?"

"What about her?" said Emmett. "She kicked me out. She doesn't concern me anymore."

"But you love her!" I said.

"No. I don't," said Emmett. "I used to. But she's selfish, spoiled, and cold-hearted. I'm glad she walked in on us. I wanted things to be over between us."

"Is that why you did it?" I said. "Because you knew that Rosalie would see us?"

"That's not why," said Emmett. "How could I know?"

"Then why did you want to have sex with me?" I asked.

"Are you serious, Bella?" said Emmett.

I didn't say anything.

"Bella, I don't think you realize how hott you are," said Emmett. "And you're not like any girl I've ever met. You're passionate, brave, and mesmerizing. I've wanted you ever since Edward introduced me to you. I've just been restraining myself this whole time."

I didn't know what to say. Emmett got up and I watched as he put his clothes back on.

"Sorry about your pajamas," said Emmett, grinning. I couldn't help smiling. He looked so cute.

"I'm staying at the Hillside Motel, room 381. Come visit me sometime," said Emmett, still grinning adorably. He then jumped swiftly through the open window.

I leaned back on my pillow and wrapped my comforter tightly around my naked body, contemplating what had just happened. Emmett had some sort of control over me. I just couldn't say no to his touch. When he was around, my brain seemed to stop working. My mind would go blank and everything would become physical. I loved Edward so much, but Emmett unleashed a fire inside of me that I did not know existed. But this had to end. I couldn't keep cheating on Edward. I would not visit Emmett at the Hillside Motel.

**Rosalie**

There was a light knock on my door.

"What do you want?" I mumbled.

Edward opened the door a crack. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Whatever," I said.

He came over and sat down on my couch next to me.

"How are you doing?" he asked, patting my knee gently.

"Fine,I" said shrugging.

"How are you really doing?" asked Edward.

I didn't know whether it was from the softness of his voice or the concern in his eyes, but I broke down. I covered my face with my hands, not wanting Edward to see me like this. Edward stroked my hair and I leaned onto his shoulder, letting the tears fall.

"Thanks for not telling the fam," I said, once I had calmed down.

"Of course," said Edward. "I wont ever tell if you don't want them to know."

"So why aren't with you with your little slut?" I said, gritting my teeth.

Edward stopped stroking my hair.

"Rose, I understand that you're really hurt, but you can't take this out on Bella," said Edward. "This is solely Emmett's fault."

"I can't believe you trust her!" I shrieked. "She's lying! Emmett would never have initiated it! Your human seduced him and he thought with his dick instead of his heart! I hate him for it but Bella is just as much at fault!"

"Rosalie-"

"No! Don't tell me I'm wrong, Edward! I saw them. Read my mind if you don't believe me!"

"Rose, I don't want to see him raping her," I said quietly. "I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"THEN GET OUT!" I screamed. "And don't ever speak to me again until you're ready to acknowledge that your girlfriend is a liar!"

Edward left. I got up and paced around my room, seething. I would make that bitch pay. She had no idea who she was messing with. Not only did she get my husband to cheat on me, but she called it rape! I knew what it was actually like to be raped and it was not something anyone should ever lie about. Oh, would she pay.

And I knew exactly how I would get my revenge on her. I would make her heart ache worse than mine. Edward was going to belong to me.

**Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
